


Flirt en Cinq Actes

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Après son podium au Brésil, Pierre reçoit un sms de félicitations de Valtteri. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour flirter, entamer un processus de séduction qui à Abu Dhabi deviendra réel et non plus virtuel. Valtteri se prend au jeu, mais l'un comme l'autre sont-ils sérieux ?
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Pierre Gasly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Acte 1

Pierre avait reçu des centaines de sms de félicitations. Il en lu après la course, à l'hôtel, sur le chemin de l'aéroport puis dans l'avion où il répondit à plusieurs dizaines d'entre eux, continua d'en recevoir encore et encore - combien de personnes avaient son numéro au juste ? - durant les vingt-quatre heures suivant l'arrivée de la course.

Il en remarqua un qui le fit particulièrement sourire, celui de Valtteri, qu'il ne découvrit qu'une fois rentré chez lui le lendemain soir.

Valtteri : 《Félicitations pour ta deuxième place !👍》 

Pierre : 《Merci !! 👍》 

《C'est un peu grâce à toi ce podium!》

《Désolé de ne te répondre que maintenant, j'ai reçu tellement de messages... 😇》

Le smartphone de Pierre vibra moins de deux minutes plus tard, recevant la réponse de Valtteri.

Valtteri : 《Pas de problème 👍》

《Oui, au moins mon abandon aura servi à quelque chose !》

Pierre hésita un instant sur le contenu du message suivant, appuya finalement sur "envoyer" après l'avoir rédigé.

Pierre : 《Merci, tu aurais certainement préféré un autre résultat. Je te remercierai comme il se doit 💙》

Pierre sourit. Valtteri faisait parti de ceux avec qui il aimait flirter. Il l'aimait bien, appréciait discuter avec lui même si cela ne se faisait pas souvent, le suivait sur le réseau depuis longtemps aimant toutes ses publications ou presque.

Son portable vibra.

Valtteri : 《Rendez-vous à Abu Dhabi... 💙》

Pierre se lécha les lèvres en souriant. Si Valtteri s'amusait habituellement de son flirt, cette fois-ci il y répondait. Pierre se demanda dans quelle mesure Valtteri était sérieux, si oui ou non il attendait quelque chose à Abu Dhabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait un moment que cette mini fic trainait dans mes mémos... Pierre/Valtteri, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Les trois premiers chapitres sont très courts, les quatrième et cinquième seront plus consistants.  
> À demain pour la suite :)


	2. Acte 2

En prenant possession de sa chambre au Yas Marina Hotel, la 112, Pierre eut la joie de constater que celle voisine, était la chambre de Valtteri. Par un heureux hasard il le croisa à l'instant précis où il ouvrait sa porte, Valtteri quittait lui sa chambre après y avoir, sans doute, déposé ses affaires.

Pierre sourit dès qu'il le vit et Valtteri répondit d'un sourire, moins démonstratif certes, mais tout aussi sincère.

-Salut, dit Pierre en s'approchant pour lui faire une accolade, tu vas bien ?

-Salut, oui ça va et toi, répondit Valtteri en se laissant faire.

-Oui super. Encore merci pour ton message ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir.

-J'ai juste été sincère. Tu l'as mérité ce podium.

-J'étais tout aussi sincère en disant que je te remercierai, comme il se doit...

Le sourire de Pierre devint aguicheur, le coin gauche de ses lèvres se releva. Valtteri eut un petit rire amusé, descendit brièvement le regard en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Ah oui, interrogea Valtteri en retrouvant les yeux de Pierre.

-Oui, assura Pierre, tu es célibataire désormais je crois, alors je tente ma chance...

Pierre s'était avancé d'un petit pas. Valtteri ne bougea pas, soutenant son regard sans faillir.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai répondu à ton message que je suis intéressé, souffla Valtteri.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-Bon, dit Pierre sans avoir l'air désobligé des mots de son interlocuteur, mais si tu l'es tu sais où me trouver, en tout cas.

Pierre s'accrocha encore quelques instants au bleu glacé des yeux de Valtteri avant de reculer d'un pas pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Un rapide sourire adressé à Valtteri puis il entra avec ses bagages.

Le flirt entamé par sms se poursuivait et Pierre était curieux sa savoir comment il se poursuiverait.


	3. Acte 3

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Valtteri releva la tête et vit Pierre. Il se tenait nonchalamment à côté de lui, une main appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise d'à côté alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle où allait avoir lieu le briefing des pilotes.

-Oui, ce n'est pas réservé, répondit Valtteri.

-Des fois que tu attendais quelqu'un, dit Pierre en prenant place à la droite de Valtteri.

-Qui veux-tu que j'attende ?

-Je ne sais pas, ton coéquipier, Max...

Valtteri haussa légèrement les sourcils à l'entente du prénom du pilote néerlandais de chez Red Bull.

-Tu es le célibataire le plus en vue du paddock ne le sais-tu pas, susurra Pierre en souriant.

Pierre voulait-il dire par là que Max aimait les hommes ? Valtteri se retourna, deux rangs derrière eux était assis Max, en pleine discussion avec Daniel.

-Il est gay, questionna Valtteri en revenant à Pierre.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre ! Dois-je en conclure qu'il n'y a que moi sur le coup ?

Habile, le pilote français. Valtteri sourit, pencha doucement la tête en arrière.

-N'est ce pas plutôt Lewis, proposa Valtteri, le célibataire le plus en vue du paddock ?

-Hum, ça dépend pour qui, répondit Pierre en haussant les épaules. De mon point de vue, c'est toi. T'es plus mon genre.

Valtteri secoua la tête en souriant, regarda l'estrade sur laquelle le directeur de course était en train de s'installer et de vérifier son micro.

-T'es vraiment sérieux, souffla Valtteri.

-Bien sûr ! On baise quand tu veux, murmura Pierre.

Valtteri savait qu'à cette phrase, il aurait dû mettre un stop à Pierre. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, alors que devant eux le directeur de course prit la parole, coupant court à leur conversation. 

Désormais Valtteri savait que Pierre, non seulement était sérieux mais ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.


	4. Acte 4

Valtteri avait envie d'une bonne bière. Hors, dans un pays où l'alcool était proscrit, il pouvait être difficile de se procurer quelques boissons intéressantes. Après avoir cherché, discrètement, des personnes susceptibles de lui obtenir une précieuse bouteille de blonde, aucune ne put répondre à la requête et Valtteri abandonna son rêve. Il retourna dans sa chambre, dehors il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps et l'heure était plus à se mettre au lit qu'à déambuler à la recherche d'une bière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Valtteri se leva de son lit où il était installé sur les draps à remplir une grille de sudoku, marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il n'attendait personne.

-Oui ?

-C'est ton voisin, souffla la voix de Pierre de l'autre côté.

Valtteri réprima un sourire. Décidément, il était persévérant le joli brun au regard bleu félin.

Il ouvrit la porte. Pierre arborait un large sourire, portait encore le tee-shirt de son écurie et son jean troué. Dans ses mains, deux bouteilles aux étiquettes dissimulées mais dont on reconnaissait sans mal, le logo d'une célèbre marque de bière allemande.

-Il paraît que tu en cherchais, dit Pierre en agitant les bouteilles.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver, répondit Valtteri. Où les as-tu eues ?

-Ah, ça s'est un secret... Mais peut-être que je te le livrerais, si tu m'invites pour trinquer ? J'en ai deux et elles sont déjà décapsulées, je ne vais pas les boire tout seul...

Pierre sourit, descendit son regard sans discrétion sur le corps de Valtteri, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon noir.

-Ou tu allais te coucher et n'en as peut-être plus envie, reprit Pierre.

-Non, objecta Valtteri, je me détendais juste. Je boirais volontiers une bière.

Valtteri se poussa. Pierre entra, lui effleura l'épaule au passage. Valtteri le suivit du regard du coin de l'œil, referma la porte. Il marcha vers son lit, Pierre lui emboîta le pas avant de lui tendre l'une des bouteilles alors que Valtteri s'était retourné pour lui faire face.

-Santé, dit Pierre en tendant sa bouteille.

-Kippis, répondit Valtteri en effectuant pareil mouvement.

Leurs bouteilles se touchèrent dans un petit "ding". De sa main libre Valtteri fit un signe vers le lit, Pierre s'y assis en même temps que lui.

-Tu aimes les sudoku, s'amusa Pierre en prenant en main le livre de jeux.

-Occasionnellement. Pas toi ?

-Pareil, occasionnellement. Je suis plutôt jeux vidéos !

Pierre reposa le livre puis détailla la chambre, sans doute identique à la sienne du moins c'est ce que Valtteri pensa.

-Tu attends quelque chose en échange, supposa Valtteri avant de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

-Non je n'attends rien, rétorqua Pierre en levant sa propre bouteille. C'est moi qui te dois quelque chose, pas l'inverse.

Valtteri grogna en réponse. Ils burent leurs bières en silence, sans jamais se regarder dans les yeux, tout au plus ils se jetèrent de petits regards discrets.

-Merci pour la bière, dit Valtteri en tendant la bouteille vide à Pierre.

-Pas de quoi, lança Pierre en la prenant. Ça m'a fait plaisir de la partager avec toi.

-Je n'ai pourtant rien dis.

-C'était très bien comme ça. Je préfère les gens qui savent apprécier le silence lorsqu'il est là.

-C'est mieux que ceux qui cherchent à tout prix à les meubler, approuva Valtteri.

-Exactement !

Pierre se leva. Valtteri en fit de même en appuyant ses mains sur les genoux. Pierre engagea un pas vers la porte, Valtteri l'y accompagna.

-Bonne nuit, cher voisin, murmura Pierre sur un ton interrogatif.

-Bonne nuit, Pierre, répondit Valtteri.

Pierre sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-J'aime t'entendre prononcer mon prénom, susurra Pierre, ces "r" roulés c'est trop sexy.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le jeu de séduction avait lieu, il opérait en ce moment même et Valtteri ne cherchait pas à le fuir.

-Puis-je t'apprendre quelques mots de français, proposa Pierre.

-Je t'écoute, affirma Valtteri.

-"Veux-tu coucher avec moi ce soir ?"

Valtteri avait observé les lèvres pulpeuses de Pierre prononcer ces mots, ces mots qu'il connaissait déjà.

-"Non, pas ce soir", répondit Valtteri.

-Oh mais tu parles bien français, s'étonna Pierre. C'est quand tu étais dans l'équipe de Fred, que tu as appris ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Après quelques secondes passées à s'observer mutuellement, Pierre ouvrit la porte.

-Au fait, se rappela Pierre, si tu en veux d'autres c'est au garçon d'étage qu'il faut t'adresser. 

-Merci.

-Dors bien, Valtteri.

-Bonne nuit.

Après un dernier regard Pierre s'en alla en refermant derrière lui et Valtteri retourna sur son lit, finir sa grille de sudoku avant de se coucher.

Valtteri était désormais entré dans le jeu de séduction de Pierre. Mais était-ce vraiment un jeu ?


	5. Acte 5

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que les feux d'artifice avaient illuminé le ciel au-dessus du Yas Marina Circuit. La course et la saison 2019 étaient terminées et désormais, les pilotes étaient libres de leur nuit. 

Pierre était déçu d'avoir perdu sa sixième place au championnat. Carlos l'avait coiffé au poteau, Pierre se consolait en se disant qu'il finissait malgré tout devant Alex son remplaçant chez Red Bull, ce qui pour la suite de sa carrière aurait possiblement une importance.

Il regagna sa chambre après quelques célébrations avec son équipe. Il rangea ses affaires de course, alla prendre une douche autant pour se laver que pour se détendre. Son corps était moite, collant et ses muscles fatigués, comme toujours après une course et encore plus après l'un de celles de fin de saison où la fatigue accumulée par les voyages incessants et les décalages horaires, pesait sur l'organisme.

Pierre s'accorda dix minutes sous le jet d'eau tiède. Il prit ensuite son temps pour se sécher, devant le miroir se nettoya le visage qu'il rinça à l'eau claire avant de le tamponner avec une seconde serviette.

Depuis la salle de bain Pierre entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte. Il se débarrassa de sa serviette, enfila un caleçon et un tee-shirt, quitta la salle de bain pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Qui est-ce, demanda t-il.

-Valtteri.

Pierre attendit un instant avant de poser une main sur la poignée et d'ouvrir.

-Valtteri, dit Pierre après avoir sourit. Te serais-tu trompé de chambre ?

-Je ne crois pas, jugea Valtteri. C'est bien la tienne ?

-Oui j'en ai l'impression.

Petit rire échangé.

-Tu veux entrer, proposa Pierre.

-Oui.

Pierre fit un pas en arrière afin de laisser l'espace nécessaire à Valtteri. Le pilote Mercedes entra, Pierre poussa lentement la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme.

-Je dérange, demanda Valtteri.

-Non, affirma Pierre dans un souffle. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas ?

-Tu viens mais ne sais pas pourquoi ?

-Je sais pourquoi je viens. Ce que je ne sais pas... c'est ce qu'il va se passer.

Valtteri se rapprocha de Pierre. Il plaça ses pieds les suivants du regard, l'un entre ceux de Pierre, l'autre à l'extérieur.

-Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux pas vrai, demanda Valtteri dans un murmure.

-Qu'est ce que je veux à ton avis, répondit Pierre.

-Que je passe la nuit avec toi ?

Pierre rit.

-Je me serais contenté de te tailler une bonne pipe, mais si tu veux toute une nuit... On aurait le temps d'en faire, des choses, supposa Pierre.

-Du genre ?

-Genre tout ce que tu veux...

Pierre glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avança de quelques centimètres, leurs corps s'effleurèrent alors que leurs souffles se retrouvaient mélangés.

Il n'y avait séparant leurs visages que quelques millimètres, leurs bouches que les quelques centimètres en hauteur qui différenciaient leurs tailles. Pierre se pencha pour supprimer les centimètres, ne laissant que les millimètres et attendit. Valtteri initia un premier baiser, bref presque timide, un second celui-ci plus franc. Ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour une troisième fois, Valtteri passa ses bras autour de la taille de Pierre, Pierre glissa les siens dans le dos de Valtteri. Leurs baisers furent d'une douceur singulière, les fines lèvres de Valtteri entourées de sa barbe étonnement douce, contrastaient avec la bouche pulpeuse de Pierre.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques autres baisers, rouvrirent les yeux.

-Tu m'as parlé d'une bonne pipe, dit Valtteri le regard sérieux mais le sourire amusé.

-Oui ce sont les termes que j'ai employé, approuva Pierre en rigolant. Intéressé ?

-Oh que oui...

Pierre effleura la main de Valtteri, l'attrapa dans la sienne pour le mener jusqu'au lit. Valtteri s'allongea suivit par Pierre qui avec des gestes lents, ouvrit ceinture et boutons, un à un avant d'abaisser toujours avec lenteur, pantalon et sous-vêtement.

-Et ce ne sera qu'un début, promit Pierre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Couple singulier c'est le cas de le dire, je suis le seul à avoir écrit sur lui...  
> Vos avis ?


End file.
